


Dead Meat, The Cat

by EmeryldLuk



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cats, Destiny, Gen, Original Character(s), Sassy Ghost, non human main character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeryldLuk/pseuds/EmeryldLuk
Summary: On its own in the EDZ, an exploring ghost accidentally revives a cat as a Guardian, and their first encounter does not go as planned.





	Dead Meat, The Cat

Across the ruined cityscape, the small ghost flew, moving low over stone walls and broken buildings crushed into the crumbling pavement. Every few moments, it paused to scan a rock or an object. Finding nothing of note, it kept going, beeping quietly to itself.

It hopped through a shattered window into a dark room littered with gravel and dust. At the back, it found a hole in the wall large enough for a kid to have crawled through. Whirring out of boredom, it dove in, scanning the other side for anything of note.

It was about to leave when it picked up something new in the corner of the room. Something it had nearly missed it was so faint: Light. The ghost moved closer.

A skeleton of something small, no taller than two or three feet lay curled up in the corner. Parts had crumbled into nothing, leaving gaps. The ghost scanned the remains and confirmed the presence of light in the broken pieces of what must have been the skull.

"Just my luck. I finally find my guardian, and he's a bloody Midget!" The ghost set back, flaps shifting downward. "Everyone is going to make fun of me for this. Course, there's barely anything left, so maybe it won't even work. What am I even doing? I should just leave. But there is light and if there's a chance-" The ghost wordlessly yelled into the darkness.

"Screw it, here we go!" The ghost revved into activity, circling above the skeleton while prodding at the speck of Light. Slowly, the light within the remains grew, gaining strength under the ghost's careful work.

At last, it came to life. The ghost moved back as the skeleton regrew, muscles formed and the form reshaped itself. Fur patterned the skin in mottle grays. A pair of blue eyes opened wide.

"What?"

The ghost stared in shock as a cat sat up and shook off the dust. It was a rather large cat for the size. Once the shock wore off, the ghost ran a database search and learned this cat was classified as a Domestic Long Haired Maine Coon. Typically large bodied and beloved pets. The cat took to grooming its fur while the ghost whirred away, muttering to itself about improbabilities.

"What am I supposed to do WITH A CAT?" The ghost blurted. The cat pounced at it, claws out. The ghost flew up to the ceiling.

"I am a ghost, not a chew toy!"

The cat stood on its hind legs, tongue flicking out twice. The ghost screamed.

"This is a nightmare. I am stuck with a guardian that wants to play with me. The Fallen are going to slaughter us. I will perish of embarrassment. Hey, get back here!"

The cat sauntered into the hole in the wall and the ghost followed; at a distance.

"Hey, I am talking to you."

The cat paused to sniff the ground and trotted onward. It scurried under a bridge and wandered up a rising path that wound through abandoned structures.

"No, no, no. Not that way. We're dead. It's been two seconds and we are so bloody dead. Ghost out!" The ghost vanished, but was still painfully aware as the cat made its way towards the church.

The cat stopped, hunched at the base of what remained of a wall, eyes scanning the area. It darted across the street.

Loud clicks and excited screeches filled the air. Two Dregs jumped into the street, leaning down to get a closer look. The cat veered right, sprinting for the cover of the rubble nearby.

The Dregs screeched. A blaster shot over the cat's right side. He ducked around a mound of dirt and climbed down behind a large flat screen TV.

"This is so stupid," The ghost muttered from it's pocket dimension. The cat started and turned a quick circle, looking for the source of the voice.

"Oh, God, now you're extra crispy."

One of the Dregs hopped over the TV and shot up the cat with his gun. He then let out a victory yell and ran off with his buddy.

The ghost waited for them to be gone before re-materializing. It hovered for a nervous second and revived the dead cat. The cat sat there, not moving for a long while. The ghost waited.

"Meow?" The cat reached out with a paw at the ghost. The ghost shrunk backwards, remembering that not a few minutes ago, that paw had been clawed. The cat stopped and put his paw down.

The ghost fluttered. "Okay, this is improvement. And while we really need to talk about your nine lives complex, I'm going to start by asking what your name is."

The cat didn't answer. The ghost huffed.

"Can you even understand me or am I talking to a brick wall?"

The cat head butted the ghost.

"Hey, what was that for? Gods! Okay, let's try this. If you can understand me, blink."

The cat blinked.

"Oh, Good! I may be talking to a wall, but the wall is listening. This is Great!"

The ghost flew in circles over the cat, running calculations in silence. Out of nowhere, the cat jumped, catching it in his paws. The ghost yelled and de-materialized.

"We are so not playing that game." The ghost said. "From now on I only come out when I absolutely have to, got that, you furrball?"

It got no response as the cat chose that exact moment to clean his butt.

The ghost groaned. "You know what, I'm just going to call you Dead Meat, because that's exactly what you are. Dead. Meat."


End file.
